fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure
This series is created by Rina Masako. The release date is March 3 2016. This series mainly focuses on three precures. It's theme is anything relating to space and skies and technology. Its release date is March 2016 - February 2017 Synopsis Everyone used to live peacefully in Twinkle Kingdom until suddenly something abnormal happened to Red Galaxy which contained a demon, Akuma. He was sealed 1000 years ago inside the Red Galaxy until it released Akuma who appeared as a shadow (he only appears as a shadow until the 40th episodes where his actual appearance is revealed) and completely controls Sara (he stays inside Sara's body until Sara turns back to normal by the cures). Then suddenly, Angel Stella comes and puts the three girls (they were stars during the time when Queen Sara was controlled) to another dimension. When Queen Sara understood that her daughters were thrown into three dimensions, she decides to bring them closer and closer until all three worlds collide and bring destruction to the entire galaxy. But it takes many years for her to finally accomplish her plan so during those years, the girls grow up and gain the ability to transform into pretty cures and battle the monsters called Nikushimi summoned by the villains and servants of Queen Sara who live in their hideout called Darkness Realm. Also the pretty cures don't remember that they were sisters until Angel Stella restores their memories and so they have to fight to save their dimensions, their mother as well as their kingdom. Will the cures do it? Updates * Cure Flashlight controls the power of beast flames instead of electromagnetism and northern lights. Northern lights is controlled by Cure Starlight instead. * Cure Starlight uses a gun instead of Cure Flashlight because it only fits her, not Cure Flashlight. * The concept of Crystal Of Doom was removed. * Also the concept of all shining galaxy precures' mirrored versions of themselves is also removed since they in my case has nothing to do other than ripping off Mirage Precures from Heartcatch Precure. Despite this, only Cure Starlight's mirrored version is retained and that is Future Starlight which is her future version because she has something to do with my ideas. Characters Pretty Cures Kagayaku Maria/Cure Twilight:'The main protagonist of the series. Like Tsubomi, she is very shy pretty cure who runs away from battles but she slowly develops her confidence as she experience many battles. Her theme color is pink, her sub color is white and she controls the power of acid. She uses her Shooting Star Wishing Wand as her weapon in her cure form. At the end she sacrifices her life but gets reborn again. '''Kagayaku Hoshi/Cure Starlight:'One of the main cures in Shining Galaxy Precure. She is Maria's sister who convinces her to fight for love and hope instead of running away like a coward and because of her, Maria finally understands and teams up with her, forming Shining Galaxy Precure. Her theme color is green, her sub color is white and she controls the power of time and northern lights. 'Kagayaku Madoka/Cure Flashlight:'One of the main cures in the Shining Galaxy Precure. She is both Maria and Hoshi's sister who initially worked alone until the 20s episodes and she joined the cures. Her theme color is yellow and her sub color is red. Her planet is a forest filled with nature. She controls the power of flames and beasts and her weapon is a Flashlight Gun and Flashlight Sword. Villains '''Queen Sara: '''She is the main antagonist of the series who got controlled by a villain when she accidentally removed the seal of the Crystal Of Doom by shattering it. Because of that, the villain, Akuma broke free and controlled her so that she can destroy the entire galaxy by making all three worlds of the three precures collide. She lives in Twinkle Kingdom which is filled with despair. She then summoned other villains to help her rule the galaxy. '''Akuma: '''He is the villain who controlled Queen Sara and as a result, she turned evil. Throughout almost the entire series, he was inside Sara's body until she got permanently purified. Then he came out of her body and completely controlled not only the Twinkle Kingdom but also the entire milky way but at the end, he was completely defeated. '''Dwindle: '''One of the villains in Darkness Realm created by Queen Sara. He loves singing melancholy songs. '''Zetsubo: '''One of the villains in Darkness Realm created by Queen Sara. He is very short tempered when anything comes in his way. '''Merida: '''One of the villains in Darkness Realm created by Queen Sara. She loves eating sweets. '''Nikushimi: Monsters summoned by villains. They form using the power of dwarf stars. Items Starshine Glimmer: The transformation device for two pretty cures, Maria and Hoshi. They use it mainly for transforming into Precures. When using this device to transform into precures, they say the transformation phrase "Precure, Galaxy Power Up!" and transform using the shooting stars that shoot out of this device. Sparkly Flash Pact: A transformation device used by Madoka to transform into Cure Flashlight. The process is almost the same except that the beast flames emerge out of the device into her parts of the body one by one instead of shooting stars. Starlight Gun: '''The weapon used by Cure Starlight for a variety of attacks. '''Shooting Star Wishing Wand: The weapon used by Cure Twilight for a variety of attacks. Beast Sword : One of the weapons used by Cure Flashlight for a variety of attacks. Others '''Red Galaxy: '''A red colored spiral shaped galaxy which Akuma was sealed in 1000 years ago. When Akuma was defeated at the end of the series, the Red Galaxy was also destroyed since it has some connection with him and once it was destroyed, it caused a supernova which destroyed the entire universe. Cure Twilight despite being excused from her sisters as it is very risky, used her power of courage to sacrifice her life to neutralize the effects caused by the supernova to save the entire universe but ended up dying off screen while the whole screen turned white. Trivia *This is the second series to have two mascots after Smile Precure. *This is the first series to have three eyecatches. **Also this is the first series where in the second type of eyecatch (which starts from the 20th episodes onward) shows about each precure. *This is the first series where the cures are sisters and have the same surnames. Because of that it is the first season where all cures in their civilian forms have the same hair and eye colors (blonde hair and blue eyes). *This is the first series where one of the cures uses guns as her weapon. *This series shares some similarities with Heartcatch Precure: **Both series start with two cures forming a duo (Twilight and Starlight And Blossom and Marine) **Both lead cures from both series are shy in personality but mature as they progress. **Both series contain a cure who worked alone and had a tragic past (Moonlight and Flashlight). **Both groups merged into one powerful cure in the final battle (Infinity Silhouette And Celestial Heaven) *This is the only series not to take place in Earth but in different planets. The opposite goes for Heartcatch Precure which does not take place in any other world except Earth. Despite this, the Earth appears many times and the cures return to Earth at the end of the series. *This is the first series where the lead cure sacrifices herself while battling Akuma and died until the reality altered and then she was alive again. *This is the first series where the reality alters. *This series introduces new powers and abilities relating to space like technology, electromagnetism, acid, space-time, illusion, reality and aurora/northern lights. *Compared to other Precure series, this series has the most dramatic and serious moments than comedy. *This is the first series not to contain a blue cure (not counting the international precures in Happiness Charge Precure). Futari Wa Precure (and its sequel) and Futari Wa Precure Splash Star had Cure White's sub color blue and Cure Egret has another form called Cure Windy who had her theme color blue. *This is the only series where all cures excel in academics. *This is the first series where none of the cures have ribbons on any part of their outfits. In other series, either all or some of the pretty cures from the group have ribbons on their outfits. *There are two reasons why cures are not actually humans even though they appear to act like them: **They were originally stars twinkling in the galaxy which Queen Hikari made them fall towards her due to magic and since she longed to have a baby but she didn't have anyone to rule her kingdom in the future, she used Angel Stella's help to turn them into human like creatures. When she was controlled by Akuma, they were turned back to stars and were sent to three different dimensions and were turned permanently into human like creatures by Stella. This means that their original forms were actually stars which were taken from the galaxy. **Also their home planet unlike all other precures is not Earth. *This is the fifth series where the cures have alternate versions of themselves after Yes Precure 5, Heartcatch Precure, Smile Precure and Go Princess Precure and this is the third series where the alternate versions are not evil after Heartcatch Precure and Go Princess Precure. *This is the first series where all cures' eye color drastically changes. It changes from blue to their signature colors. *This is the eighth series to begin with two cures. The first being Futari Wa Precure (and it's sequel), Futari Wa Precure Splash Star, Heartcatch Precure, Suite Precure, Happiness Charge Precure and Mahou Tsukai Precure. However this is the first series to begin with a pink and green duo. *This is the first season where none of the cures obtain any upgraded forms either in the middle of the series nor in the 30s episodes even though they do gain upgraded forms in their All Stars movie. *The finale is very similar to Super Mario Galaxy's ending. In both series, it involves main characters travelling to space and defeating the main villain and saving the galaxy. But unlike Super Mario Galaxy where the stars sacrifice themselves, it's the lead cure in this precure series who sacrifices herself to neutralize the black hole created after the supernova. Then in both series, one of the main supporting characters (Angel Stella And Rosalina) tell the main characters inside a turquoise colored space that this is not the end. But unlike Rosalina who explains about the star's life cycle, Angel Stella explains about the time rift which will cause the space-time to alter completely. *The villains unlike most Precure series don't summon monsters (Nikushimi in this case) very often in every episode, making them more powerful without them and can sometimes outmatch the cures without them having to summon any monsters. *This is the first season where all cures use their inner or hidden power to become stronger. Each cure has a particular type of inner power: *Cure Twilight- Courage *Cure Starlight- Sincerity *Cure Flashlight- Happiness *They are the only group of cures who can understand alien language. *This is the first season ever since Doki Doki Precure not to have the concept of cures changing forms. Happiness Charge Precure had Cherry Flamenco, Lollipop Hip Hop, Sherbet Ballet, Macadamia Hula Dance, Coconuts Samba, Popcorn Cheer, Pine Arabian and Arimitsu Komachi. Go Princess Precure had Mode Elegant Forms and Mahou Tsukai Precure had forms they use via Linkle Stones. *This is the first season to contain a dark skinned cure (Cure Flashlight). *Because the series focuses more on character development of each cure, there are a few supporting characters. Which is your favorite Shining Galaxy Precure? Cure Twilight Cure Starlight Cure Flashlight Category:Pretty Cures Category:Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure Category:Fairy56series